


Careless accident

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I've just got a bad feeling about this one"</p>
<p>"Did you want to hang back? Joel could listen to the radio so Matt could keep the alarms off us"</p>
<p>"No I'm sure it'll be fine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless accident

_"Everything okay?"_

_"Yeah, I've just got a bad feeling about this one"_

_"Did you want to hang back? Joel could listen to the radio so Matt could keep the alarms off us"_

_"No I'm sure it'll be fine"_

_"It's okay to skip this one if you want to, last time Spoole had a bad feeling we didn't see him for almost a month"_

_"Week and a half"_

_"Shut up Spoole"_

_"He's right"_

_"Point is, it's okay to sit one or two out"_

_"I'm good, thanks Adam"_

 

The heist had been going according to plan, that was a sentence used when shit was about to go down, Spoole jinxed them, everyone heard him say it before they left and now someone else was going to pay. But the heist was supposed to go like this, Adam, James and Bruce would be the extraction crew, the team to get the money out and then get away on the bikes, all Lawrence and Matt had to do is make sure the alarms didn’t go off and alert pretty much everyone in the area. Lawrence would sit on the uncomfortable floor in the back of the van because they wouldn’t want him to slide about, Matt of course got to sit in the front listening to the police scanners. While of course Adam, James and Bruce got to fuck about inside, probably rolling about in the money taking their fucking time. Although it wasn’t as worse as Joel who was home with Spoole. Now that Lawrence thinks about it maybe that wasn’t so bad, it beats his leg fucking falling asleep.

Lawrence sighed and ran his hands through his hair, his glasses coming askew, maybe he should have worn a jacket and not just a t-shirt and jeans. He heard a thump from the front of the car and his head snapped to see Matt stumble out of the front seat

"Guys, police are dispatching a car to this area already, reports of suspicious black van" said Matt scanning the Los Santos map and tapping on the page,

"Fuck, probably some old fuck thinks it's the Lost gang" cursed Adam,

"Oh they'll wish it was the Lost" replied Matt with a scoff,

“How long?” asked Bruce,

“Eight minutes at best, Lawrence could mess with the lights but they might get here faster because he has to let the alarms go off” replied Lawrence,

“Your call Adam” said James, everyone is silent before Adam sighs.

“Fucking block them, it’ll take a minute to go from the security to the police” replied Adam, Lawrence winced as alarms went off, his fingers sped over the keys, the lights that the cops come up to stopped at the lights. They stayed their for thirty seconds before continuing on, the next light took forty seconds.

“Reports coming in” said Matt, 

“Adam should we wait behind?” asked Lawrence,

“Wait till we get on our bikes then we're good” said Adam,

“Cops are sending more backup than necessary, I suggest an evac on the van” said Matt, Lawrence stared at Peake with disbelief for a moment then back to what he was doing. 

“We are out but Bruce had to ride with me, had an incident in the alleyway” replied Adam,

“Peake and I can be on standby if you need it” said Lawrence,

“Might need it, pack up and be on standby, heading down the highway” replied James, Lawrence grabbed the laptop and strapped it down to the van, he grabbed the ap pistol from the front, Matt headed to the front and started up the van.

“Next time we get a bright pink van” said Lawrence,

“I suggested flowers” replied James,

"We'll comprise, flowers and pink that way we can-" began Lawrence,

“Police here, we’re going to get off the mountainside and we need cover from the road” said Adam, the sound of motorbikes being revved across the com could be heard, along with police shouting and gunshots. 

“Choppers?” asked Lawrence,

“Two” replied Adam,

"I can get the one on the left but not the right that well" said Lawrence loading the AP pistol as he glanced out the one way windows in the van,

"Which side?" asked Bruce, the two motorbikes had caught up and were driving a bit back from the van,

"My left side, I mean I'm looking towards you guys so it'd be your right side, whatever, either way I can get one but not both without getting a clear shot" explained Lawrence, he opened the back of the van without any hesitation and began to fire at the helicopters. Adams and James focus was on the road ahead of him, Bruce was firing at both of the choppers with his ak, reloading was a bitch especially since he needed two hands for a job like this. The road split and what Lawrence hadn't accounted for was a police car to come from the left and slam into the side of them, his hands went from reloading the clip into the gun to grabbing at air, he felt weightless for a split second before hitting the asphalt and tumbling. 

He clenched his eyes shut as he kept rolling, should have worn that fucking leather jacket, his glasses had fallen off in the process and he could just hear a police car screech to a halt, he flinched at rush of air, a motorbike screeched to a halt beside him. Lawrence listened as James unloaded his clip onto the cops, without his glasses he was practically blind. Lawrence breathe felt stuck in his throat, his lungs tight and restricted, it took him, what seemed like fifteen minutes which it was probably only ten seconds to realise that he had winded himself in the fall. 

He wanted nothing more than to curl up into the road and forget about getting up, but strong arms gently lifted him up and led him to the bike. 

"Hey Lawrence, just cause your eyes are shit doesn't mean your ears are, breath buddy, come on" said Adam, he automatically got onto the bike, 

"Wrap your arms around me" said James, Lawrence leaned his head against his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around tight, hopefully the adrenaline in his system was stick around until he got some painkillers in him. His general dislike of motorbikes kept him off them and naturally out of the heists, 

"Emergency drop off, SirLar needs medical attention" said Adam,

"I'll call KB in, if she can't make it then nurse Denecour" said Joel,

"How bad?" asked Spoole,

"Lars?" asked Bruce, 

"He's pretty out of it at the moment, I'll carry him up if he needs it" said James,

"We need you back out here" said Adam,

"You'll have to do on your own, Bruce can take my bike if he needs too, or even Matt" snapped James, everyone could tell he was just worried for the older man. Coming back into town was easy, especially when they split off in different directions, the motorbikes made it easy to get lost in. 

"Garage is open and ready" said Spoole,

"Bacon there?" asked Adam,

"She's setting up now" replied Joel,

"Lawrence and I are coming in" said James, the garage door was open just enough to get in and shut it quickly. Spoole was there to have someone to lean against, it was only when they slipped into the garage that Lawrence became aware of his surroundings. 

"Spoole?" asked Lawrence, James stepped off the bike and stood on one side of Lawrence while Spoole stood on the other, both of his arms were slung around his boyfriends. 

"Yeah buddy?" replied Spoole,

"Hurts" replied Lawrence, he couldn't think of anything else to say. 

"We'll get something for that, just this way, use your feet" said James, Lawrence's head slumped down and looked at his feet, he wasn't using them at all, cautiously he took a step with the two of them. 

"There we go, just up the elevator then you can lay down” said James, his eyes lulled close as the elevator moved.

“No falling asleep, it’ll hurt later if you fall asleep now”

“I just.. need…” said Lawrence,

“Later, come on walk this way with us?”

“Which room Joel?” asked Spoole,

“Spare one, need some help?” asked Joel, Lawrence could hear the footsteps coming towards then,

“We’re fine” said James,

“Oh Lawrence…” said Joel,

“Mmmm?” replied Lawrence,

“On the bed will be fine” said a new voice,

“I'll grab some water for him” said Joel,

“Lawrence I’m going to give you some painkillers then I need to cut your shirt” said KB,

“Cut it down the side, it’ll be easier to patch up” said James, Lawrence felt a hand move his head to the side then a sting in the side of his neck,

“Fine, I’ll patch up his chest, I didn’t see anything on his back which is lucky considering how far he fell” replied KB shaking her head,

“Skidded more” said James,

“Triple points” muttered Lawrence feeling the painkillers begin to affect him,

“I fucking thought that cop car was going to hit you” said James holding onto Lawrence's hand,

“It felt like it did” replied Lawrence, Katy worked on the older man's arms, wrapping bandages around them.

“And now what does it feel like?” asked Joel,

“Floaty” replied Lawrence,

"Might be because of the bandages on your arms" said James,

“All done, he can have another one tomorrow after he eats something then just tylenol or something” said KB,

“Thanks Katy” replied James,

“No problem, I can’t let my favourite patients down can I?” joked KB.

“Only patients" said James 

"Nope I've got more than you guys" responded Katy,

"Name one" said James,

"Sure, his name is patient confidentiality" replied Katy sarcastically,

"He Jewish or something?" asked Joel,

"Har har" replied KB

"Before you go I need you to check up on the others" said Joel,

"They're back?" asked James,

"Yeah, Matt just hit his head a bit hard, Adam wants him checked up on" replied Joel,

"I wanna see 'em" mumbled Lawrence trying to sit up in the bed,

"Oh no no no, you have to stay in bed and rest" said James,

"I need to see they're okay" said Lawrence,

"I'll send them to you once I'm done" said Katy gently pressing down on his chest to make him stay,

"Promise?" asked Lawrence,

"Promise" said Katy,

"Thanks KB" sighed Lawrence,

"No problem, go to sleep now" said KB,

"I'll wait..." said Lawrence closing his eyes,

"Okay, you wait then" replied Katy, Lawrence gave a sleepy nod and then began to snore, 

"Do you have mind control and if so can I borrow you for an evening?" asked Joel,

“You can borrow me now to check out the one that hit his head too hard” replied Katy,

“Perfect” said Joel,

“Lead the way” said Katy grabbing her equipment,

“You coming James?” asked Joel,

“No I’m going to stay” replied James staring at his boyfriend while he slept,

“He’ll be out of it till tomorrow” said Katy,

“I know” responded James,

“Alright, don’t sleep funny” replied Joel, James nodded and leaned his head down on Lawrence's shoulder, he would only shut his eyes for a moment…

Lawrence woke up to a wet patch on his shoulder, along with a pain in his head and arms, he looked down to see who was drooling on him and found James fast asleep. He winced at the pain in his chest as he moved over, James head slipped over his shoulder and he jerked up rubbing his eyes.

“Get into bed idiot” said Lawrence,

“I was just resting my head” said James,

“Get into bed” replied the injured man,

“No, its yours, you need the sleep” responded James,

“And you need to make sure you don’t hurt your neck, get in” said Lawrence, James sighed but leaned climbed in, the younger man rested his head on Lawrence's chest.

“You scared me” said James,

“I know, I’m sorry” replied Lawrence,

“Only you would apologise for falling out of a car, even though it wasn’t your fault” said James scoffing,

“It was careless and I should have-” babbled Lawrence,

“Please shut up, its sleep time” said James,

“Sleep time sounds good” replied Lawrence.

The rest of them would find the two entwined in each others arms later, both snoring loudly, it's a good thing they were both heavy sleepers especially after the multiple pictures that were taken of them. Spoole wanted to climb into the bed with them but Adam wouldn’t let any of them, it was disturbed their rest apparently… Thats exactly why Bruce shouted loudly, the two of them didn’t even stir.

Lawrence preferred the safety of his van. But after his latest blunder he wasn't quite sure if he belonged out in the field, James and the others would pester him about it though, in the most annoying and careful way they knew how. Then Matt would talk to him and make him come back out, he always knew what to say.


End file.
